


Learn how to care

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture, brother, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: This is the fanfic version of a prompt from NightmarexCross on tumblr! Some chapters may be small or too big! There will be some really bad scenes about violence and abuse! Read under your own responsibility.





	1. Prologue- Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fanfic version of a prompt from NightmarexCross on tumblr! Some chapters may be small or too big! There will be some really bad scenes about violence and abuse! Read under your own responsibility.

It was a very normal day at the castle, as always, Nightmare were having a fight with Error! Killer came and separated them taking Nightmare to another room. Error opened a portal and went to the anti void very angry.   
Killer- damn it Boss! You want to lose him? he's the best chance we have to destroy Ink! If we lose him, we will have problems!  
Night- - whatever! I don't care......  
Killer let out a long sigh and thought for a moment. What could he do to help Nightmare learn to care without having to sacrifice any of them? A idea came to his mind making him smile and look at Nightmare with a determined look.  
Killer- You know what? i know what you need!   
Night- oh yes? and what is it?   
Killer- a pet!   
Night- .......what?   
Killer- you need a pet! a little friend to teach you to care and be gentle! I'll be right back when i find it!   
Killer teleported without letting Nightmare answer him. He sighed frustrated and started walking to the trone room! Maybe Killer was right......he was being childish and reckless. He couldn't lose one of his best warriors! Maybe he should be more carefull with his actions......


	2. The new pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two uuuuuuuuuuupppppppp!

Cross was sitting in the cold white ground of what remained of his old home. He was frustrated.....Ink couldn't help him so he needed to get help alone! He opened a portal to another AU. He didn't knew how to control it properly so he had no idea of where it would bring him. But even so, he entered the portal. It brought him to a dark place. Looked like a garden but was dead. After the garden there was a castle, it was big and even more dark. Kinda gave cross some chills down his spine.   
With a bit of fear, he entered the castle. He instantly regretted it! It was even more scary inside. He took a few steps forward only to start feeling watched. He turned back to the door already thinking in leave and go back home but something caught his waist lifting him off the ground. He squeaked in surprise trying to get free.   
Night- Killer said i needed a pet......  
His voice made Cross shiver in fear, was it his end?   
Night- i guess this will serve very well~  
He turned Cross to face him. They were very close to each other and the smaller were shivering scared.   
Night- you're my pet now! Don't say anything, Don't ask anything and obey all my orders understood?   
Cross just looked at him tearing up scared. He didn't wanted to be a pet. One tentacle curled around his neck squeezing him.   
Night- I asked you a question! Fucking answer me!!   
Cross- a-ah!! u-understood!   
Night- i want you to only call me master! Ok~?   
Cross- y-yes!   
Night- yes what?   
Cross- y-yes master!   
Night- good boy~   
Nightmare threw the smaller one on the floor with an evil grin.  
Night- let's go Pet!   
Cross got up and followed his new Master. He was scared and afraid of what this person could do to him......


	3. Regretful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more for todaaaaay

Cross was locked in a room. He couldn’t help himself but obey his new ‘’Master’’. His negative energy made him feel powerless and weak. He clearly could kill Cross easily if he wanted to so maybe it was better for him to obey for now until he finds a way to escape. In the room he was in, barely had light. All the curtains were closed and no light switch could be found. Wanting to escape, Cross went to the window opening it. But when he looked down, he saw nothing but an endless abyss. It was impossible to see the ground from the darkness and depth of it. Looking down at it was almost attractive like the Abyss was calling him to jump into his arms. Without noticing, Cross was already climbing the window. It felt like he couldn’t control his body anymore. His hand slipped and when he saw himself falling into the abyss, something grabbed him hoodie pulling him back inside.  
Night- I didn’t give you permission to open the window.   
Cross- a-ah! S-sorry!   
Night- sorry what?   
Cross- sorry m-master!   
Night- good boy. Now follow me. Someone wants to see you~  
Nightmare threw the smaller on the ground turning to the door. Cross grunted in pain but got up and followed his ‘’Master’’ through the corridors of the castle. They finally got to some kind of kitchen where a pleasant smell catches his attention.   
Killer- Oh my Lord! Nightmare I tough you were kidding!   
Night- I wasn’t.   
Killer- you can’t keep a monster as a pet! The poor thing must be terrified!   
Night- I don’t care. You told me to have a pet, I got a pet, now leave me alone!   
Killer let out a long sigh looking at Cross and then back at Nightmare.   
Killer- you at least fed him?   
Night- …..   
Killer- YOU DIDN’T?! NIGHTMARE!!   
Night- uuugghh!   
Nightmare pulled Cross closer to his face with an angry expression making cross even more scared of him.   
Night- Are you hungry pet?!   
His eyes teared up afraid to answer him. He didn’t know if he should say the truth or lie to him.   
Night- ANSWER ME!!   
Killer- Nightmare! Stop that! You’re making him cry!  
Night- Ugh! Stupid pet!   
Again, Nightmare threw him on the ground, closer to killer’s feet.   
Night- Fine! Feed him then! Don’t bother me with it!   
He walked away leaving they two alone. Killer helped Cross get up and gave him a sad smile.   
Killer- forgive his manners dear. I told him he needed a pet to learn to be more careful but I didn’t mean for him to kidnap someone….. What’s your name?   
Cross-m-my name is Cross sir….   
Killer- Cross? That’s a nice name! Where do you live?   
Cross- n-nowhere…..   
Killer- oh. You’re an outcode like us. Did he take you from somewhere?   
Cross- I w-was lost….. a-and he f-found me….a-and…..  
Killer- sssh! It’s ok! You’ll be ok! Here, eat something! You must be starving!   
Cross- t-thank you!!   
Killer gave him a plate with some food. It was surprisingly good! As he ate the food, someone got in the kitchen holding a small cat.   
???- Hey Killer! The dinner escaped!   
Killer- he’s not the dinner! He’s Claus! Our new pet!   
???- it’s not food?   
Killer- no!   
???- and who is this?   
Killer- this is cross! He’ll stay with us for some time! Cross, this is Horror.   
Cross- h-hi…..  
Horror- pff he won't last a week!   
Horror walked away laughing sterically, Cross locked down afraid. He asked himself if he would ever get back home……


End file.
